Dream Catcher
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: When a threat rises up and no one knows how to deal with it, the gods bring in a myth. Dream Catcher comes to help. She has special powers given to her by her father. With her help the Greek world can stand a change against the new evil. Set after TLO and before TLH. (OC is NOT superpowerful!) ( I know some people hate that.)
1. Chapter 1

Today was the meeting of all the gods, 'minor' and major. Strange creatures have been showing up and no one could figure out what they were or where they came from.

Morpheus said that there was a dream energy on them but that was all anybody got.

"Does anyone have any ideas to stop them?" Zeus yelled out to the packed room.

He received shrugs and adverted eyes. But some one stood up, Hypnos, Morpheus' 'partner'. They were close friends and worked together to make people sleep and bring them dreams.

"I do." He called out clearly.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"There's a person that knows more about this and could possibly help." He replied.

"Well?" Artemis spat impatiently.

"The Dream Catcher." Everyone paused at the name. Only a few even knew of her existence, most thought she was a myth for the myths.

"She doesn't exist!" Ares yelled angrily.

"Morpheus and I are friends with her." Hypnos said calmly.

"Yeah, in those dreams of yours! Ha!" Ares laughed.

Hypnos looked over at Morpheus and he stood.

Together they spoke. "Dream Catcher, we need your help." Their voices echoed for a few seconds longer while everyone sat quietly. Some thought she existed and were waiting for her response. Others were skeptical but kept quiet. Ares was about ready to laugh in their faces but something stopped him. A giggle, a young, feminine giggle.

"You called?" The young voice drifted around the room, not coming from a single point.

"Catcher, we need your help with some monsters." Morpheus said, as he was closer to Dream Catcher than Hypnos.

A pause was felt from the voice then she spoke.

"I am the Dreamcatcher,

Reality means nothing.

Dreams are everything.

I can make dreams comes true,

nightmares too.

I can be a friend,

I can help you mend.

Or I can be an enemy,

and we can fight with such intensity.

I am the Dreamcatcher.

I don't exist,

but I do.

Your reality,

isn't mine.

There are thousands-;

they are mine.

I'll help...

but I need something first.

Sweet, sweet dreams,

they are hard to come by.

Find me a dream,

by weeks end.

If you fail,

you shall be plagued.

Nightmares-,

asleep or not.

Work hard,

call me when you succeed.

No second chances,

and no more time.

A week from today,

is all you have.

Do not fail."

The immortal beings all shivered as she left the room.

"Morpheus!?" Zeus yelled.

"I don't know. She has never done that before. Maybe it's a game?" He directed that last bit at Hypnos.

"I don't think so. We said we needed help, she usually doesn't play around. Something is wrong." Both of them frowned.

"We'll work on finding a dream." With that they both swept out of the room.

A week later...

"So?" Hades asked the nervous looking immortals.

"We could not find a dream. Nothing was strong enough." Hypnos explained.

"The deadline is today!" Zeus yelled angrily.

"We know that!" Morpheus yelled back. "We tried but have you even thought about our jobs or our domains? People sleep less, they have energy drinks, sugar and coffee! They sleep less meaning they don't dream as much either! Our domains are shrinking and mine is dying!" Morpheus slammed his mouth shut.

"But there'll always be dreams." Athena said with a frown.

"Most of them will be nightmares and the ones that aren't will never be enough to sustain an immortal." Morpheus said bitterly.

Just then you could see the lightbulb lighting about his head. "That's it! I know why she asked for dreams now. She is based off of dreams too, she needs them to appear in a reality. The less there are the less solid her form is."

"Okay how does that help?" Athena asked.

His shoulder slumped a little. "I don't know."

Suddenly they felt an angry wave of power before it disappeared and was replaced by a different energy, a darker one. A male's voice spoke to them.

"I am Reaper,

opposite of Dreamer.

Dreams wither and die,

imagination runs dry.

I am the killer,

The chiller.

She is life,

not a killer with a knife.

But she can be,

She is unbalanced,

her creation was-,

interrupted.

I was pulled from her,

an attempt to save.

I was lured.

Away from her.

Leaving her defenseless.

She craves dreams,

for she had none.

You have but two days more.

Before she attacks.

Hurry little mortals,

or your time shall run dry.

I cannot protect you from my sister's wrath,

But I can better your path."

The presence left and everyone was left blinking in confusion.

"Reaper?" Poseidon asked.

"Catcher's brother." Hypnos and Morpheus said.

"We better start working then." Morpheus smiled. "We were so close the last time."

And they left the room, hopefully to get a dream.

**AN: Do you guys want me to continue? I promise everything will get explained more in depth at a later date if enough people want me to continue. Review and let me know what you think. And ask questions, I can clarify things or adress them in a chapter.**

**~Dawnmoon**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**__ The presence left and everyone was left blinking in confusion._

_"Reaper?" Poseidon asked._

_"Catcher's brother." Hypnos and Morpheus said. _

_"We better start working then." Morpheus smiled. "We were so close the last time."_

_And they left the room, hopefully to get a dream._

**_Now:_**

"Where was that dream located?" Hypnos asked. Before they had to go to the meeting they thought they had a lead.

"Burgess, Pennsylvania." Morpheus answered.

"Why there? What's different about there?"

"One of my children is here. When young, my children create a power field around them where everyone inside gets good dreams. The younger they are the better the dreams." Morpheus said.

"Then why didn't we start here?!" Hypnos exclaimed, frustrated.

"I didn't know he was doing that! Less than half my children do that when young and I didn't pick up the signature until later!" Hypnos stepped back from his friend. Morpheus was annoyed by Hypnos, assuming that he felt the signature the whole time.

"Here." Morpheus stated as he got to a house. "This isn't my son but he has the best dreams right now."

"Why couldn't we use your son's?"

"Demigod dreams won't work because they would be tainted by their parents power. Remember she talked about this." Morpheus explained.

"She must've said that before we met. You have to remember that you have known her longer than me." Hypnos whispered when they were in the child's room.

Morpheus hummed in thought. "Yeah, your right." He then put a hand on the child's head and was thrown into a dream where the boy and his whole family were hanging out and he was throwing a baseball with his older brother. The child was only about eight while his brother looked about fourteen.

Hypnos watched his friend while using his power to keep the rest of the house asleep. He watched as Morpheus smiled lightly. A glow appeared around his hand and the boy's head. Hypnos guess he was ending the dream before taking it, his friend had always had a soft spot for children. The glow ended and Morpheus retracted his hand while slowly opening his eyes.

"So?" The god of sleep asked.

"I think we found an excellent dream."

Hypnos' shoulders relaxed and he sighed. He had only known Catcher for a few centuries but they had been fast friends. Morpheus had known her longer but according to him she had disappeared for nearly a thousand years before reappearing. Apparently her story had been she had gotten in a fight in another reality and lost much of her power. She had gotten stuck there. Eventually she got away but didn't have enough power to return to their reality.

It had been explained to him that the realities were lined up like dominoes, side by side with little space between. It takes more power to go a far distance but it usually wasn't a problem for her. But after the fight she had a hard time gathering her power, something about the other person's powers negating hers.

In the throne room...

"Lord Zeus, we have found a suitable dream." Morpheus asked.

"I shall summon the others." He stated.

A minute later the other Olympians were present.

"Well?" Zeus asked.

"Catcher we have what you ask." The two sleep related gods said together.

Everyone then felt a presence appear. "Oh? You did?" Once again the voice floated from everywhere but this time it sounded slightly older. Still a young voice but not quite as young as before.

"Yes, here." Morpheus grabbed a small glass vial where a light pink tinted ball of light floated. It glowed brightly in the god of dreams' hand. He pulled out the cork stopper and the light slowly floated out. The gods saw a very faint form appear in front of the orb. They couldn't tell much about it as it was very blurred. All they could make out was a light pink and some brown came from where the head would be. The form moved and stretched out what would be hands. The dream floated towards it before being absorbed.

The form of a girl appeared. Hypnos and Morpheus automatically changed their age to be closer to hers. They both looked about sixteen.

Morpheus had black, slightly wavy hair. It was the form he took most often when he wanted to look like a human. He was of average height and had navy blue eyes. His Greek clothes turned more modern. He wore dark blue zip up with a gray t-shirt underneath. He wore lighter jeans and black combat boots.

Hypnos had dark brown hair, which was much more curly than his brother's. He had forest green eyes and wore t-shirt a shade lighter than his eyes. He wore jeans and green converse shoes.

The girl that appeared looked about fourteen. She had wavy brown hair that was four inches below her shoulder. She wore a pink zip up hoodie that was left unzipped. Underneath was a light blue shirt with a black printed on dreamcatcher. She wore light gray jeans and pink ballet flats.

"Catcher." Morpheus called to the girl with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and it was revealed that she had pink eyes.

"Morpheus!" She exclaimed. What surprised the Olympians was that she floated into the air and tackled the dream god.

"And what am I?" Hypnos asked with a smile.

"Hypnos!" She released her grip on Morpheus, who immediately started gasping for breath. She then hugged Hypnos and he wished he didn't say anything. Even though she was petite (about five foot) she had an extremely strong grip.

A cough from above broke them apart. The Olympians were in their tall forms while the three of them were human sized.

"Hello!" She greeted.

Some of the goddesses had soft smiles.

"Hello child." Zeus said, unusually soft.

What they didn't expect was for her to lift and grow to match their godly height. "Child!?" She shouted angrily. "I'll have you know I am much, much older than all of you! I was here for the creation of this world, godlings." She spat and the two young looking gods had to hold back laughs at Zeus' face.

"Catcher, he didn't know." Hypnos tried to appease her but it wasn't very convincing when he had a huge smile on his face.

She huffed, crossed her arms and shrunk back down.

"Uh, sorry." Catcher gave a look of 'You should be.' Then stood by the two gods.

"Now, what exactly is the situation?" She asked.

"Old monsters are emerging." Morpheus explained.

Catcher hummed. "Dream?" She tilted her head.

"I believe so." He answered. She hummed again and closed her eyes. A faint light blue surrounded her until it turned dark. She opened her eyes with a gasp. "Dangerous monsters now roam free."

The room was silent after her statement.

"I will help." She said seriously. Her eyes scanned the room until they narrowed at the base of Hades throne. "_Snareicia_." She hissed at the navy blue eyes. The glowing orbs hesitated until they finally disappeared. Leaving fourteen very confused Olympians and two frightened brothers.

**AN: Okay, so a few things I want to say,**

**(Snareicia means 'leave'.)**

**1\. Thank you to ****frostflake221**** for being the ONLY person to respond to this story. **

**2\. I used Burgess because of Rise of the Guardians. I was going to mention them but then realized I'd be crossing...uh, mythologies? I guess. So sorry that the explanation of why there were good dreams was so bad, it was a last minute change.**

**3\. In some stories Morpheus and Hypnos are brothers and others they are father/son so...yeah. I made them brothers, deal with it.**

**4\. If you weree wondering. No Dream Catcher will not be super all powerful. She has a few different powers but nothing too strong. I will let you know that the campers will not be the focus of the story. They will pop up but not as the main focus...maybe. I mean I really don't know at this point because I just kinda write. I don't really plan ahead besides major points and character development. **

**5\. If I get more reviews/favorites/follows I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN. This chapter took so long because I only got ONE follower. **

**6\. 'Snareicia' Is pronounced like how it is spelled. ( Sn-air-ee-c-uh) But uh, more smoothly. Just say 'snare' 'ici' (like in french) and 'a' and you should be good. **

**7\. Please review! If I don't get ****_five_**** reviews I won't be motivated enough to write more. Or you know a really excited person can plead for me to continue. (I usually end up feeling guilty. (Take advantage of that!))**

**~Dawnmoon**


End file.
